


【彬昇】四月與我和你 #6

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [6]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200410--≪EP6. 愛麗絲不看這集會後悔的預感≫
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834897





	【彬昇】四月與我和你 #6

**Author's Note:**

> 200410  
> \--  
> ≪EP6. 愛麗絲不看這集會後悔的預感≫

「哇……這種地方第一次來……」

「好像在做夢……」

突然從公司PD手中收到四張溫泉旅館免費體驗券，姜昇植和鄭秀彬就被帶到了某家高級溫泉旅館拍攝今天的團綜。

今天的行程也是包場，為了確保兩人能自由行動，來之前也和旅館人員再三確認真的沒有接待除了他們以外的客人。

鄭秀彬和姜昇植將在這裡住下一夜，到達旅館門口一下車就開始拍旅館的照片，上傳到VICTON的群組聊天室。

成員們紛紛用貼圖回覆表示羨慕，在群組吶喊自己也想拍這種天天出去玩的團綜，還偷偷@了根本不在群組裡的經紀人和公司PD。

姜昇植和鄭秀彬滿意的看著成員們的反應，笑著向鏡頭口頭描述大家都在羨慕他們，繼續走進旅館帶鏡頭一起看看旅館內的構造，然後先去看看經紀人和剪輯師住的房間，再看看自己和對方的。

「咦，我們的房間比較大嗎？」姜昇植比對著照片疑惑的問。

攝影機點頭。

「哇，房間裡面有這個！」鄭秀彬發現房裡竟然有露天溫泉，喊著叫經紀人趕快來拍。

攝影機靠近一看，露天溫泉旁邊還有一個大到足以讓人泡在裡面游泳的按摩浴池，字幕在旁邊寫上這麼高級的房間是真實的嗎？人生何時能住一次這種地方就是至高的享受了ㅠㅠ

姜昇植也驚訝的看著，又掏出手機錄成影片給成員們看。

**韓勢：太過分了**

**[宿舍浴缸.jpg]**

**[整個人縮在浴缸裡面.jpg]**

**勢俊：我也要去ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ**

**[跟都韓勢一起縮在宿舍浴缸.jpg]**

**秉燦：我也去[小雞揮手表符]**

**[和都韓勢和林勢俊在宿舍浴缸疊疊樂.jpg]**

**燦：……[狗狗生氣扯項圈表符]**

**勝宇：ㅎㅎㅎ[睡覺表符]**

**秀彬：[企鵝跳舞表符]**

「哈哈哈，今天就讓他們羨慕個夠！」姜昇植看著手機大笑，因為要換泳衣把經紀人和剪輯師推到房外讓他們稍微等一等。

換好之後拿著浴巾先到旅館頂樓泡溫泉，姜昇植穿著泳褲裸上半身，鄭秀彬則是穿了全身包緊的泳衣，兩人手牽手同時下水。

「嗚～太舒服了～」

「愛麗絲～要跟我們一起泡溫泉嗎？」

姜昇植開心的搖晃著身體，鄭秀彬把手伸向鏡頭，此時畫面呈現一種看男友泡溫泉的感覺，剪輯師拿起紙板建議各拍一支女友視角的影片，粉絲應該會很喜歡，兩人都點頭接受了。

那麼從誰開始好呢？只是猜拳的話好像太無聊了，兩人決定問問粉絲有什麼好點子。

**[#昇植]愛麗絲!!大家覺得如果要決定順序的話用什麼方式比較好呢??**

正要按下發送鍵時被鄭秀彬說還是自己想一個特別的吧，要統計所有粉絲的意見也太難了，想想也對，一個一個數不知道要數到什麼時候。

「那有什麼好點子嗎？」

「嗯……猜猜看經紀人的內褲是什麼顏色，猜中的先做？」

「經紀人是有什麼罪呢。」

攝影機搖頭。

「那猜剪輯師哥的。」

攝影機往剪輯師拍，臉被打上馬賽克的剪輯師用雙手打了一個大叉叉。

「好吧，只能我們互猜了。」

「你真的是個奇怪的孩子呢。」

雖然不知道為什麼要多提供這個TMI給觀眾，決定採取搶答制，剪輯師數到3，鄭秀彬非常快速的舉起了手。

「藍色！我有看到！」畢竟是在同一間更衣室換泳衣的，趁姜昇植不注意偷偷看了他的內褲顏色，甚至還拍照當作證明，呼喚剪輯師過來看照片，一看的確是有一條藍色內褲沒錯，但為了保護姜昇植的隱私，這張照片就沒辦法播給大家看了。

「呀，鄭秀彬！為什麼拍了？！」比起秒輸現在鄭秀彬拍下照片這件事更令人在意，伸手過去想拿他的手機把照片刪掉，鄭秀彬馬上遞給剪輯師拿到安全的地方放。

「就是，記錄一下生活。」

「……反正就秀彬尼先做了……」

攝影機先轉過去背對兩人，拍著從頂樓看到的景色，再慢慢的轉過去往鄭秀彬的方向走。

「愛麗絲，等妳很久了，我們一起泡溫泉聊聊天吧～」鄭秀彬衝著鏡頭笑得好看，雙手放在鏡頭下方營造出一種捧著臉頰的感覺。

「不，還是跟我聊吧，親愛的。」姜昇植伸手把鏡頭掰往自己的方向，深情的凝望著淺淺一笑。

在所有喜歡偶像的粉絲之間好像有個詞是這麼說的： **最最結姜**

意思是：「 **最愛是最愛，但結婚對象是姜昇植** 」。

「哇……瘋了，我輸了，讓我們歡迎國民老公姜昇植！」鏡頭被掰走時就傻傻地看著姜昇植的動作和台詞，認輸後瘋狂拍手。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，太誇張了啦。」嘴角誠實的上揚了，有點害羞所以單手遮著臉，鄭秀彬抓起姜昇植的另一隻手往上抬重複喊著各位的國民老公在這裡，想登記結婚的人請排隊。

結束了沒什麼意義的勝負，姜昇植看了看穿著全身泳衣來泡溫泉的鄭秀彬，說難得來泡溫泉，穿這麼多皮膚怎麼有辦法感受到溫泉真正的溫度呢。

「所以是要我脫光？」

「沒有說要脫光好嗎，我是說可以露一點點啦，比方說鎖骨的部分啊～」

「哦。」

聞言轉過身脫掉兩件式長袖泳裝的上衣部分，遮好胸前與腹部再轉了回來，姜昇植幫他把袖子綁起來讓泳衣不會掉下去，鄭秀彬的雙手也得以自由活動不用一直自己壓著，鄭秀彬向鏡頭揮揮手，看向姜昇植。

「這樣滿意了嗎～」鄭秀彬現在是露出了鎖骨附近、肩膀和手臂的狀態了，做了幾個展示肌肉的動作，姜昇植就配合著尖叫，模擬粉絲如果看到鄭秀彬的肌肉大概會有怎麼樣的反應。

在泡暈之前從溫泉池裡出來，包著浴巾去吃旅館準備的餐點，雖然也有建議經紀人和剪輯師也可以一起泡溫泉，被搖搖頭以這至少還是在工作為由委婉地拒絕了。

兩個人的頭髮都有點濕，但美食當前也就沒心思去管，面對面盤腿坐著一邊向鏡頭展示一盤又一盤的佳餚一邊大口吃飯，鄭秀彬瞄了眼姜昇植，夾起一塊魚肉遞到他面前。

「昇植哥，啊～」

「啊～」

平常去哪吃東西基本上都是姜昇植餵鄭秀彬，難得變成姜昇植被餵了，這麼好的機會絕對是不會放過的。

「嗯～這超好吃！」在食物面前總是笑得比任何時候都要來得燦爛，姜昇植開心的哼起了歌。

「還有哦。」

「啊～」

自動張開嘴等待弟弟的餵食，下一秒卻呆住了。

鄭秀彬咬著魚肉俯身將食物送到姜昇植的口中，左手扶著姜昇植的後腦勺，右手往姜昇植的肩膀放，餵完後坐回去看似不經意的舔了一下嘴唇。

姜昇植僵住了，但魚肉一到嘴裡還是本能的咀嚼起來，咀嚼完才看向鏡頭與剪輯師的方向，緊張的問剛剛那個也全部拍進去了嗎，攝影機和剪輯師同步點點頭，姜昇植轉回去看著彷彿剛剛什麼都沒做一樣讚嘆著豬肉的美味的鄭秀彬。

鄭秀彬後來跟他聊天的內容他都記不太清楚了，迷迷糊糊的就吃完了一頓飯，現在才要去換上浴袍，鄭秀彬本來又想跟他擠同一間更衣室，被姜昇植堅決的推到門外了。

髮尾的水滴到肩膀，說起來忘了把頭髮弄乾，換好浴袍之後拿著浴巾去找鄭秀彬讓他坐好，熟練的開始幫他擦頭髮、吹乾。

把鄭秀彬的頭髮弄乾後就想出去散個步，順便可以消化剛剛吃的那一大堆美食，鄭秀彬沒說什麼就跟了上去，怕姜昇植生氣了小心的牽住手。

感覺應該是溫泉泡太久了，總覺得精神有點恍惚，頭也有點痛，散步沒有持續太久就回到房間了，鄭秀彬發現姜昇植的身體狀況出了問題，手貼上額頭摸一下就覺得要被燙傷了。

連忙跟經紀人和剪輯師說姜昇植正在發燒，今天沒辦法再拍下去了，姜昇植卻拉住鄭秀彬的袖子說沒關係，分量感覺還不是很夠，再拍一下也可以的，說話音量已經不如平常，聲音聽起來也很虛弱。

「哥不要逞強了，你這樣愛麗絲會很擔心。」

「我還能拍……」

鄭秀彬起身拉著經紀人走到房間的另一角，讓鏡頭只拍著自己。

「愛麗絲，昇植哥現在身體狀況不是很好，雖然很可惜但是今天的拍攝就到這裡了，希望大家諒解，我們會好好照顧昇植哥讓他以健康的狀態回去的，大家也不用太擔心，那麼就掰掰，明天見囉！」

攝影機一關閉，經紀人和剪輯師就去幫忙買藥回來，鄭秀彬強調自己會負起照顧好哥哥的責任，接過塑膠袋讓經紀人和剪輯師放心回房休息。

鋪好床讓姜昇植躺著，鄭秀彬扶著他的身體餵水和藥，輕輕撫摸姜昇植的背，讓姜昇植的頭靠在自己的胸膛。

腦海突然閃過一個想法，他忘了是在哪聽過的，說是用這個方法可以讓燒降得很快。

他決定試試看，把被子往姜昇植和自己身上蓋好，躺下來解開了自己和姜昇植浴袍的帶子，姜昇植又不懂弟弟在幹嘛了。

「鄭秀彬……你是又想怎樣……」虛弱得連要推開的想法都沒有，姑且還是得知道眼前人想做什麼。

「我聽說有一個方法叫以熱制熱，我想要試試看。」鄭秀彬還聽說取暖最好的方法是肌膚相親，想著夠熱才有辦法排汗，就把內褲連同姜昇植的也脫了。

浴袍沒有完全脫掉，鄭秀彬緩緩靠近姜昇植，胸膛和其他部分都和姜昇植的緊緊貼著。

姜昇植本來想跟他說以熱制熱好像不是這樣用的，鄭秀彬看到的可能是網路謠言，現在也沒了力氣，乾脆就隨他吧。

兩副身軀緊貼，姜昇植因為發燒呼吸變得沉重，鄭秀彬看著姜昇植紅透的臉，明明沒有生病呼吸卻跟著變重了，姜昇植發現弟弟狀況似乎也不太對想開口問鄭秀彬是不是也不舒服，嘴還沒張到一半就被鄭秀彬突襲了。

鄭秀彬的舌頭在姜昇植嘴裡游泳，感覺很奇怪，下半身好像被硬物抵著，姜昇植不敢低頭確認，鄭秀彬緊緊抱住姜昇植，下身開始微微的動著，到昨天為止不管有多越軌也沒有到這個地步，姜昇植腦袋慌亂不能思考，他聽到自己聲音微弱的喘息，卻沒有辦法依照自己的意識停止。

鄭秀彬對姜昇植的喜歡慢慢發酵了，在這之前也常常裝做自然的去試探，想要確認姜昇植不會推開自己，想去確認這份心意並不是單向的。

但是現在上全壘打好像太趁人之危了，抓住僅存的一點理智，只做到了讓彼此的硬物相貼磨蹭，當射出來的時候姜昇植已經陷入沉睡，鄭秀彬默默起身把自己和姜昇植的肚子擦乾淨，讓姜昇植睡在自己懷裡直到隔天。

  
  
  
  


**4月10號**

**鄭秀彬和姜昇植在官咖沒有登入紀錄，也沒有更新。**


End file.
